When The Sun Fallin Love With You
by Zou Raa
Summary: Dalam seminggu ini Rukia memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dengan Ichigo. Ide buruk dan ia menyesal. Hingga kemudian satu minggu berakhir, ia menyadari bahwa matahari itu benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.


BLEACH -0- Tite Kubo

**.**

**When The Sun Fallin Love With You**

**.**

_AU, OoC. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya ambil dari fiksi ini, hanya untuk kepuasan dan kesenangan semata pada pairing pilihan saya._

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ghrr... pasangan menyebalkan."

Rukia menggerutu ketika pandangannya terpatri pada pasangan kekasih yang kini sedang berciuman mesra di belakang sekolah. Pasangan itu menuai banyak protes gara-gara tingkah laku mereka yang begitu lancang melakukan aksi tak senonoh di sembarang tempat. Senna terlihat bermanja-manja di dalam pelukan Ggio Vega, sementara beberapa pasang mata juga sejak tadi mengintip sejoli itu.

Dimana otak mereka ditaruh?! Lagipula kenapa para siswa malah keasyikan menonton aksi kedua orang sinting itu, harusnya mereka diadukan pada guru agar kejadian menjijikan seperti ini tidak mengotori otak-otak para siswa.

Dari jendela kaca Rukia sendiri diam-diam menatap iri pada Senna. Gadis itu beruntung sekali punya pacar perhatian seperti Ggio, tidak seperti dirinya.

"Pasangan tidak tahu malu," kini seorang siswa laki-laki ikut berkomentar sembari mengambil posisi duduk di depan bangku Rukia. "Sudah selesai memperhatikan mereka? Sekarang, ayo kita ke perpustakaan."

"Tidak mau. Kau pergi saja sendiri."

"Oh, oke. Ada buku yang harus kucari jadi—"

"Sudah pergi sana. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya." Dengan berpura-pura menulis sesuatu di buku catatan, Rukia memalingkan wajah dari raut bingung laki-laki itu. "Ichigo!" sebelum lelaki bernama Ichigo berdiri dari tempatnya, ia bicara lagi. "Kau itu 'kan ketua kelas. Harusnya kau memperingatkan Senna dan Ggio agar tidak berbuat seperti itu di lingkungan sekolah."

Ichigo menarik napas dalam kemudian melirik sejenak pada semburat merah di pipi perempuan mungil itu.

Beberap siswa di tepi jendela menyingkir ketika Ichigo menginstruksikan mereka untuk menyingkir. Lalu berteriak keras pada sejoli yang menjadi pusat perhatian kelas.

"Oi, pasangan sinting! Apa kalian tidak malu jadi tontonan gratis banyak orang?!"

Sontak Senna dan Ggio lekas memisahkan diri, keduanya memandang ke sekitar mereka yang kini menjadi bahan tontonan para siswa.

.

Pagi itu sekelompok siswi mengobrol sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Rukia dan teman yang lainnya terkagum-kagum ketika Senna memamerkan sebuah kalung berleontin inisial huruf G&amp;S.

"Sepulang kencan Minggu kemarin, Ggio mengejutkanku dengan kalung ini. Cantik tidak?" sekali lagi Senna memperlihatkan betapa cantiknya kalung itu terpasang di leher putihnya.

"Ya ampun~ Ggio itu manis sekaliiii. Kau benar-benar beruntung Senna." Hinamori menatap kalung itu dengan mata jernihnya yang berbinar-binar. "Walau tidak semahal gelang perak milikku ini," giliran Hinamori yang kini memamerkan gelang bercorak bintang pada mereka. "Shiro memberiku ini sewaktu kami berkencan beberapa waktu lalu. Shiro-ku itu memang tidak manis, tapi dia itu selalu punya kejutan untukku."

Mendengar puja-puji untuk pacar mereka masing-masing. Rukia tersenyum masam.

Memang sih, ia tidak mementingkan kencan romantis atau pacar yang manis. Tapi jika teman-temannya mulai memamerkan kebaikan-kebaikan dari cowok mereka, Rukia hanya akan diam mendengarkan.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Matanya melirik pada sosok pemuda berambut oranye. Ichigo sedang bercakap-cakap seru dengan siswa lainnya—entah sedang membicarakan apa. Selama menjalin hubungan dekat hingga berpacaran, sekalipun Ichigo belum pernah memberinya hadiah.

Lima bulan saling mengenal, Ichigo tak pernah memberinya kejutan. Selama ini Rukia berpikir kalau hadiah sebaiknya diberikan di saat ulang tahun tetapi mendengar cerita manis teman-temannya, ia juga ingin mendapat hadiah kejutan dari cowoknya.

"Kenapa pacar kalian sangat baik, sih? Eh—apa sebelum mereka memberi kalian hadiah, kalian lebih dulu memberi mereka hadiah?" kali itu Rukia bertanya, mencoba mendapatkan resep agar bisa memancing si pacar bisa berlaku manis.

"Tidak," Senna menggeleng.

Pun Hinamori yang juga menggeleng pelan, "Kau tahu Rukia, itu artinya mereka menyayangi kita. Jadi mungkin karena perhatian kami pada mereka maka mereka juga menunjukkan perhatian mereka dengan benda-benda semacam ini. Kalung, gelang, cincin atau aksesoris lainnya sebagai simbol kasih sayang, sebab kebanyakan pria sulit mengucapkan kata-kata manis jadi mereka hanya mampu memberikan hadiah sebagai ungkapan sayang."

"Jadi, maksudmu Ichigo tidak menyayangiku?!"

"Hah?" Hinamori terkesiap saat Rukia meneriakinya. Apakah dia salah bicara? Gadis yang suka menyanggul rambutnya tersebut tergagap, "buk-bukan begitu, Rukia."

Pipi Rukia memerah. Kepalanya tertunduk malu. Karena spontanitasnya barusan telah membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian, termasuk perhatian dari Ichigo.

.

"Aku akan menunggumu di bawah," terlihat hati-hati Ichigo bicara lembut pada Rukia. Tugas piket setelah jam pelajaran usai menjadi rutinitas hari Rabu baginya dan Ichigo akan dengan setia menungguinya sembari mengamati latihan adik kelas di klub sepak bola.

Menghela napas, Rukia mengiyakan. Namun seketika lelaki di dekatnya hendak menjauh, gadis itu malah meraih lengan Ichigo. "Aku mau bicara," ajaknya seraya menatap serius bola mata siswa laki-laki di depannya.

"Oh—kalau begitu katakan. Mumpung Keigo dan Tatsuki belum kembali."

Benar. Ada dua siswa lagi yang kini sedang ke gudang untuk mengambil alat-alat kebersihan. Rukia memperhatikan sejenak ke arah pintu. Memang belum ada tanda-tanda dua teman lainnya akan kembali. Jadi, ini menjadi kesempatan baik. Rukia menarik napas dalam kemudian menyoroti sungguh-sungguh raut tegang pacarnya.

"Dalam seminggu ke depan, bisakah kau menghiraukanku? Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara denganmu, Ichigo. Maaf—tapi sepertinya aku perlu mempertimbangkan lebih matang tentang hubungan kita."

"Apa ada yang salah denganku, Rukia?"

Gadis itu menggigit kecil bibirnya. Ia menggeleng lemah, mencoba menghindar dari binar kecewa yang begitu kental di mata Ichigo. "Tidak..." jawab Rukia singkat.

Menurunkan kadar terkejutnya, Ichigo mengulum senyum seraya menunjukkan wajah pasrah, ia mengidikkan bahu pertanda kekecewaan. Diselidikinya penuh perhatian mata jernih Rukia—di dalam bola mata berwarna ungu itu, ia bisa mengenali ketidak percayaan dari si pemilik.

Apa ada suatu hal penting yang luput dari perhatiannya selama ini? Ichigo mulai menebak-nebak. Kenapa gadis ini tidak mempercayai kesungguhannya? Dengan sikap dewasa, Ichigo menghormati keinginan Rukia sekalipun itu sudah sangat melukai perasaannya sendiri.

"Kuharap itu hanya satu minggu," akhirnya ia terpaksa menyanggupi. Ichigo mengeratkan genggamannya pada tali ransel sebelum kemudian mengundurkan diri dari hadapan gadis mungil yang kini menatap dirinya dengan begitu prihatin.

Punggung lebar Ichigo menjauh lantas berganti cepat oleh keberadaan dua orang teman piketnya. Keigo dan Tatsuki memasuki ruang kelas, agak sungkan menegur keterpakuan Rukia, keduanya pun menyimpan rasa penasaran. Mereka mulai bekerja menyelesaikan tugas piket hari ini.

Hingga ketika bunyi gesekan gagang sapu beradu ke lantai, Rukia terkesiap lalu bergabung dengan kedua teman lainnya. Mendadak rongga dada belia Kuchiki itu menjadi sesak. Merasa benar-benar sedih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wali kelas meminta Kurosaki Ichigo selaku ketua kelas memeriksa kerapian para siswa. Bersama Uryuu Ishida, ia mengamati seluruh penampilan siswa. Seragam, sepatu, rambut, kebersihan kuku juga isi tas. Awal pekan menjadi rutinitas sekolah untuk mengendalikan prilaku para siswa. Maka sudah berjalan empat hari pula Ichigo menuntaskan janjinya pada Rukia. Beberapa hari terakhir ini ia berhasil mengabaikan gadis itu—sungguh hari-hari yang berat.

Ichigo memilih barisan dimana tak ada Rukia yang menjadi target pemeriksaannya. Sampai ketika ekor matanya menangkap sosok Ishida yang berdiri tepat di dekat Rukia, ia mulai gelisah, untuk alasan yang tidak bisa dimengerti, Ichigo merasa darahnya berdesir saat jari panjang Ishida menyentuh ujung jemari Rukia karena hendak memeriksa kebersihan kuku. Sayangnya, ia hanya bisa menelan habis kecemburuannya.

"Maaf, Inoue. Seharusnya kau memeriksa dengan benar tali sepatumu," teguran sang ketua kelas menarik perhatian siswa lainnya, apalagi ketika lelaki berambut oranye itu berjongkok kemudian mengikatkan tali sepatu siswi bernama Inoue tersebut.

Atmosfer berubah menjadi gemerisik angin gossip, membuat pipi siswi si pemilik sepatu bersemu merah. Pun beberapa siswa lainnya yang terpesona dengan tindakan Ichigo. Terlihat gagah dan manis sekali. Kecuali Rukia, ia lebih memilih memalingkan muka, berusaha tak peduli.

Menyudahi tugas awal mereka, Ichigo dan Ishida dipersilakan kembali ke tempat duduk oleh wali kelas mereka. Memulai pelajaran hari ini, guru mereka pun menyuruh siswanya membuka buku.

"Ichigo tadi baik sekali, apa kau tidak cemburu?" Momo membisikkan pertanyaan di sela penjelasan guru. Terkesan sangat provokatif.

Senna duduk di depan kedua temannya itu ikut berbalik sebentar untuk membubuhi kalimat provokatif lainnya. "Kalau aku sudah kupukul pipi sok bersemu Inoue itu. Menyebalkan," geraham gadis itu bergesekan, menggeram ia berkata lirih lagi. "Kau tahu 'kan? Kalau diam-diam Inoue itu naksir Kurosaki."

"Senna! Sejak kapan papan tulis di kelas ini berpindah ke wajah Kuchiki Rukia, hah?!"

Sontak Senna dan Momo memusatkan perhatian mereka pada sang guru. Menimbulkan cekikian kecil dari siswa lainnya, juga Ichigo yang diam-diam melirik pada Rukia. Lantas dalam waktu singkat, keduanya bersitatap. Buru-buru Rukia memalingkan muka. Melepaskan tatapan penuh kecewa yang masih Ichigo tunjukkan.

.

"Tolong, titip jam tanganku ya."

Dengan senang hati, Inoue menyambut jam tangan Ichigo. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Jika dengan cara ini ia bisa menarik perhatian Rukia, kenapa tidak? Benar saja, karena dari jauh Rukia memandanginya. Biasanya gadis mungil itu yang akan ia repotkan untuk menjadi tempat penitipan jam tangan sebelum ia memulai aksinya di lapangan hijau.

"Ini pasti berhasil, Kurosaki. Tenang saja dan berjuanglah," Inoue menyemangati, sebelah matanya berkedip.

"Akan kuhabisi Mizhuiro kalau sampai rencana ini gagal—" dilihatnya siswa berkulit putih itu menyeringai kecil, dan menambahkan, "Apalagi kalau Rukia minta putus. Pacar rahasiamu akan mati di tanganku."

"Ah—apa? Jangan begitu dong, Kurosaki-kuuuun!"

Mendengar teriakan 'Kurosaki-kun' membuat Rukia cemberut. Inoue Orihime sudah mengambil kesempatan di dalam kesempitan. Menari-nari di atas penderitaan orang lain! Menabur garam di luka orang lain. Menyiram minyak di atas kayu bakar yang sudah berapi! Aghr!

Rukia membuang kaleng minuman tepat ke dalam tong sampah sehingga menimbulkan suara keras. Ichigo tersentak, menyadari kemarahan Rukia yang terlihat jelas, kekhawatirannya pun bertambah dan tanpa sadar ia melangkah—hendak mengejar Rukia. Namun langkahnya berhenti ketika Mizhuiro meneriakinya.

"Mau kemana kau? Kita harus bertanding, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo memelotot. Mengintimidasi teman satu klubnya—yang kini semakin menyeringai lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berpapasan dengan Ichigo dimanapun malah membuat Rukia jengkel. Bukannya menyesal pada ide bodohnya, ia terus menyalahkan ketidaklurusan hati Ichigo pada hubungan mereka. Gadis itu memejamkan mata—bukankah justru dirinya sendiri yang meragukan hubungan ini? Hatinya mulai merasa kosong.

Kini sudah berjalan satu minggu. Entah keputusan ada di tangan Rukia atau Ichigo sebab sekarang hubungan mereka benar-benar berantakan, sikap Ichigo terlihat lebih tidak peduli, mereka saling menjauhi.

Sejak pagi ia sudah berusaha melakukan segala macam kamuflase agar Ichigo meliriknya, berbicara agak keras atau bertingkah menyebalkan demi bisa menarik perhatian ketua kelas, sayangnya justru wakil ketua Ishida yang terus-terusan memberi peringatan. Ia mencoba supaya Ichigo mau memulai percakapan lebih dulu namun ternyata lelaki itu mengabaikan.

Seminggu tidak bicara dengan orang terdekat rupa-rupanya berhasil mengubah hubungan mereka menjadi sangat asing. Rukia canggung seperti ketika dulu keduanya baru berkenalan.

Asal-asalan memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tas, Rukia pun beranjak dari bangku. Kelas yang telah kosong dari siswa di sore itu menyisakan keheningan bagi dirinya. Sinar matahari menyisir di bagian Barat kelas—menembus kaca jendela, menyentuh pori-pori kulit hingga kehangatannya menembus ke tulang-tulang jemari Rukia yang kini bertengger di permukaan kaca jendela.

Warna putih beradu birunya langit terlalu menyilaukan mata, ia tidak begitu tertarik berlama-lama memandangi langit tetapi untuk alasan yang tidak ia mengerti, kakinya enggan melangkah pergi.

Rukia merindukan Ichigo. Seiring rasa bersalah dan menyesal mulai menyusup perlahan dalam sendinya. Ditarik napasnya kemudian mengembuskannya keras-keras seraya mengepalkan erat-erat jemari, Rukia tertunduk diikuti memanasnya retina. Sampai kemudian—

"Sudah berjalan satu minggu, apa boleh sekarang aku memelukmu?"

—sepasang lengan besar merangkul bahunya.

Kehangatan menyerbu seluruh indera. Hingga Rukia menyambut dengan tangan terbuka matahari yang tidak akan pernah habis memberinya kehangatan.

.

**End**

.

Hallo, readers. Kita bertemu lagi :)

Semoga terhibur dan terima kasih.


End file.
